When Parents Were Young
by nightnight
Summary: What heppens when an Irken and A human meet well the human help the irken stay under cover from the others? suckish story too.
1. Chapter 1

A/N This Story is pretty much suckish and stinks so I don't think it needs reviews I own NOTHING in this story except Kiara, Blazz, Tallest Blue, all other characters, Irkens and Vortains belong to the all mighty Jhonen Vasquez.

Chapter 1:

'_Explosions, Sirens, Yells, Battle...Another battle between Irkens & Vortains...Why can't they see we don't want to battle. Our leader Tallest Blue doesn't know what to do so he's sending all us smeets to other planets so that none of us would get hurt he also said we have to go to other planets because he said we are the future. But little does he know I'm afraid of getting sent to another planet.' _Thought a small green-eyed smeet

Tallest Blue picked upped the smeet "Kiara I know you're afraid just like all the other smeets but I have no other choice but to send you all away just for a little while until the battle is over._ 'But the last battle took over three years to end and we lost 210 soldiers what if it never ends and all of you were killed what are we supposed to do' She thought as he put her into a eject pod _" I promise we'll come back for you. Just like I saidbefore no Irken left behind." Was the last thing he said to her a he closed the hatch and pressing a red button sending her into space.

Kiara looked at the stars passing by for a moment _'Please let the battle end soon.'_ Kiara thought as she drifted into sleep not knowing where Tallest Blue sent her.

A/N I know short chapter I would have more saying to this chapter but these Braces are killing me next time see what happens to Kiara will she make it though till the battle is over and what planet is she sent to all this in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N This Chapter should be longer than the first one I think this chapter sucks bad and I own Kazz, Blazz, Kiara, and Flower, all other characters belong to Jhonen Vasquez .I'll probably end up redoing it _well_ enjoy.

Chapter 2:

It's been three weeks since Kiara was in space she prayed in hope that she would be to the unknown planet soon. All of a sudden the pod hit a satellite causing massive damage and it caused Kiara to pass out the pod crashed into someone's backyard.

"What was that??" A little girl said she had the color of Gaz's hair but a little lighter and had yellow eyes that were half way closed she ran out to her backyard and saw a piece of metal."Membrance he's the only one who always doing something retarded. Just wait till tomorrow I get you." She muttered to herself but she saw a symbol "That's not Membrance's symbol." She went closer to it and saw something move inside. "AAAHHH." She moved back so me '_should I help them' _She thought _'they could be hurt but what if it is an experiment of Membrance.'_ She pushed that thought aside and decided to help about ten minutes later she got whatever who was in it out and was surprised who or what she found "What the??" was all the could saw _'Should I turn it in or hide it from them??'_. She heard a car pull up in front "Uh oh if Kazz sees this she'll freak." She said she tried to pick it up but it was hard for her she was tired and wasn't that strong but she managed to get it into her little hideout where Blazz would hide when she was depressed (something I do) "Blazz? Blazz where are you?" Her sister Kazz called for her she walked to the backyard "Blazz?" She called again.

"I'm over here Kazz." Blazz called out from the mellow of flowers. "Blazz no time for picking flowers mom called and-.." Kazz stopped in the middle of her sentence and looked at the piece of metal then looked back at Blazz and saw that she had green stuff on her shirt.

"Blazz why is that there and what is that green stuff on your shirt??" Kazz asked "Uuuhhh… Membrance and I was cleaning something." Blazz lied to her older sister

Kazz felt for it. "Whatever anyway mom called again and she's gonna be out for two more weeks and I'm gonna be gone for two weeks also if she calls tell her I'm in the shower or sleeping anything to make fall for it there should be enough food in there if not here." She handed Kazz fifthy bucks "I got to go I'll call you later bye!" Kazz waved as she went through the back door to leave.

Blazz heard the car start and heard it leave also Blazz was sad some how _'Why can't I have anyone here to play with or talk to. Mom is always working and Kazz is always out some where with her so called friends she's doing bad things I don't know what but she lost a very good best friend all because she's making bad choices why did Kazz do that when she was trying to be cool she was cool with Flower they were the coolest people on the block well to me that is she lost her friend by drinking Flower didn't like the fact that Kazz was doing that and it hurt Flower to see her best friend take the driving test over and over again but she till friends with me only thing is that she's just to busy, I just with that I had a friend or just someone to talk to who could see what I feel about life and others just someone my age you understands me but who can I trust.' _Kazz thought. Then she heard a moan and heard that that person or thing was waking up.

"Where am I?" Kiara asked "You're on earth." Blazz answered Kiara jumped "Please don't hurt me!" Kiara cried "What why would I hurt you I found you in my backyard unconscious." Blazz said "Please forgive me but you are." Blazz asked "I'm Kiara who are you." "I am Blazz Hi." Blazz said she held out her hand Kiara looked at her hand and slowly pulled her hand up meeting to Blazz's hand and shaked it Blazz gave a warm smile so did Kiara "Kiara can I ask you a question. " "Sure." "Where did you come from?" "I from a planet called Irk." Kiara pointed up to where her planet would be but quickly pulled back down "Ow." "What's wrong?" "My arm hurts." "Let me see?" Blazz asked Kiara showed Blazz her arm "You have a deep cut I have a first aid kit you want me to go get it." "No thanks I have my own stuff." Kiara said as she pulled out a box that had a cross on it, it was similar to a human had but the cross was green Kiara took out a bandage roll that had little blue dots on it. "What's that blue stuff on it?" Blazz asked "It's special medicine for cuts only Irkens with understand of how to use this kind of stuff can use it." "You know how to use it." "Yeah." Kiara took about ten minutes to wrap the bandage around her arm when she was done she asked Blazz what kind of medication they use Blazz explained a lot of stuff what her people use and Kiara did as well the two spent a while talking about what the had on their planet and figured out that they had a lot in common of what they use.

A/N This chapter turned out okay but I might redo it next chapter Blazz what's to show Kiara all the wonderful things about earth only one problem she not from the planet. Next chapter might come tomorrow depending how I fell (Braces sucks) well that's all about this chapter bye bye.


End file.
